


Sometimes, all we need is letting go

by MyYOOniverse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyYOOniverse/pseuds/MyYOOniverse
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon works so hard to provide everything that Nayeon needs.But she didn't know working hard will only cause her to lose the only one she loves.
Relationships: 2YEON, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 11





	Sometimes, all we need is letting go

"Nayeon slow down. Why are you so excited?" Jeongyeon is trying to stop nayeon from running. 

"Yaaa! Walk faster we're almost there!" Nayeon grabbed Jeongyeon's hand and pulled her to walk faster.

"Why are you so excited?" Jeongyeon asked again. Nayeon just giggled and continued pulling her hands. Jeongyeon can't hold her smiles because of Nayeon's cuteness. 

"Just walk faster and stop asking." Nayeon laughed. "You're so heavy! How many tteokbeokki did you ate earlier?" Nayeon stopped pulling Jeongyeon and went behind her and pushed her back to move forward. Jeongyeon played around and make herself heavier. 

"Ya. Stop that! You're too heavy!" Nayeon keep on pushing and Jeongyeon keep playing around.

"Nabongs. That is not the proper way to make someone walk with you." Jeongyeon bowed to meet Nayeon's face because she's taller than her. 

"Then, how? Show me!" Nayeon said while pouting. 

_You still act childish, Nabongs. But you're so cute so I really don't mind. Hehe_

Jeongyeon leave a soft smile and took Nayeon's hand. "Let's go?" She put a kiss on her hand and smiled wider to Nayeon. When Jeongyeon took a step everything went slow like a movie. They were both smiling and really felt happy.

Jeongyeon take a look at their intertwined hands. It feels warm for her. Its like it is the first time that she held Nayeon's hand. "Where are we going?" She asked Nayeon.

"I want to show you something." Nayeon turned her head at Jeongyeon and smiled. "Something that you missed before..." that phrase gave Jeongyeon a heavy feeling but she didn't show it. She keep smiling in front of Nayeon and hid her worries, she just enjoyed the moment that Nayeon was holding her hands.

_It's been a long time since I last held your hands, Nayeon. Its feels good to have it back in mine again._ Jeongyeon smiled with her thought. 

After a couple of minutes they reach their old house. And it is still in a good condition "What are we doing here?" Jeongyeon asked and confusely look at Nayeon.

"I told you Jeong. I want to show you something that you missed." Nayeon smiled widely at Jeongyeon.

Her eyes were stucked at that smiles of Nayeon. She missed it. She missed the feeling that those smiles can give to her. She missed how her heart reacts whenever Nayeon throw that smiles at her. 

Nayeon held the door knob and opened it. "Lets go inside, Jeong." She said and pulled Jeongyeon inside the old house.

They come in and walks through the house. They were both amazed when she noticed that the furnitures did not almost changed. She touches a dusted frame and blow the dust on it. The dust flew everywhere and Jeongyeon inhaled them and choke her. She coughed becuse of it and Nayeon laughed at her. Nayeon moved closer to Jeongyeon to stoke her back while still laughing. "Hahahaha. Why did you blow it? You're not allowed to inhale dust, Yoo Jeongyeon. It's bad for your lungs."

Jeongyeon laughed as well. "Look at this." She pointed to the picture in the frame. "It was taken five years ago." Jeongyeon smiled while reminiscing.

Nayeon get the picture and placed it back to its position. "We'll remember every moment right?" She asked. Jeongyeon nodded. 

"Let's go?" Nayeon smiled and grabbed Jeongyeon's hands.

They walked through the hallway with their hands intertwined. They reach the back door, it is the way to an open deck at the backyard where they usually stay all day when they were living together at that house. 

"We're here." Nayeon smiled. She opened the backdoor and went to the open deck. 

The deck was decorated with white cloth with yellow lanterns hanging everwhere. Ther are red rose petals scaterred on the wodden floor of the deck. The lighted candles gave a romantic atmosphere at the place.

They stand at the center of the deck. Nayeon held Jeongyeon's jaws to make her face turn for her.

"Jeong. You've been a great wife for me." Nayeon started her sentence. "You always work hard to provide my needs. You always take care of me. You never fail to make me feel that I am the only girl that you love." She said that while looking straightly in her eyes.

Nayeon showed a small box. She opened it. Her tears fall continuoiusly. She get the ring and put it on Jeongyeon's ring finger. Jeongyeon smiled and wiped the tears on Nayeon's cheeks with her thumb.

"Jeong. I want you to be strong..." Nayeon tried her best not to drop any single drop of tear but she failed. "I know you've been blaming yourself for what happened." She wiped her tears. "But please don't blame yourself anymore..." she almost whispered that last phrase.

Jeongyeon looked down and her tears started to fall when she started what Nayeon is talking about. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" kneeled down and keep saying that words to Nayeon. "I can't stop blaming myself Nabongs. What should I do?" Jeongyeon looked up at Nayeon like begging.

Nayeon sat down. She held Jeongyeon's face with both of her hands and placed her forehead on Jeongyeon's forehead.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm okay." Nayeon said.

"No. No you're not okay." Jeongyeon cried. "I'm sorry, Nabongs. I'm really sorry." 

"Jeong you have to let me go..." Nayeon said. "It is the only way to free you self from the past." Nayeon looked directly at Jeongyeon's eyes.

"What else can I do to make you stay?" Jeongyeon cannot see clearly her eyes are filled with tears. "Please Nabongs." She begged. "Please. Please tell me what to do to make you stay. I want you to stay. I want you to stay Nabongs. Please stay. Please please please. Stay" Jeongyeon hugged Nayeon and keep crying and sobbing on her shoulder. 

It crashed Nayeon's world seeing Jeongyeon like this. "Jeong. You know I can't. No matter how much I want to stay. I don't want to see you like this, please be strong for me." Nayeon said while stroking Joengyeon's back to comfort her.

"What am I going to do without you?" Jeongyeon held Nayeon's hands. "I can't... I can't let y-you go, please babe, s-stay..." 

"Jeong, you have your life now. You have move forward without me." Nayeon's heart is breaking into pieces while saying those words. "I have let you go. And you have to let me ho Please. Go on with your life and let me go" Nayeon said making Jeongyeon understand the situation.

Jeongyeon tighten her grip with Nayeon's hands. She don't want Nayeon to go. But She's right, Nayeon cannot stay anymore, no matter how hard he beg, her Nabongs cannot stay with her anymore. "Nabongs... I'm s-sorry..." jeongyeon's tears are continuous.

Nayeon stood up and bowed to put a kiss on Jeongyeon's head. She closed her eyes and tears falls down.

"Thank you, Jeong. Promise me, you'll find someone else better." Nayeon whispered.

_How can I find someone better if you're the best for me?_ Jeongyeon's world scattered into pieces, she really feel hopeless.

Nayeon started to walk away. Jeongyeon tried to reach her hand but Nayeon disappeared. 

[flashback]

"Jeongyeonie... you're comming home, right?" Nayeon whines.

  
Jeongyeon sighed. She knows she can't make it home tonight. "Uh... yea. Yeah I'm comming home." She only said that so Nayeon stop whinning at her. "I'll put the phone, okay? I'll call you again." She dropped the call. _I'll explain to her tomorrow. I'm sure she'll understand._ She sighed. "I'm disappointing you again. I'm sorry." Jeongyeon muttered.

  
Jeongyeon continued her work. Typed on her computer, reviewed papers and sorted them out. She have lost track of what time is it. She just noticed the light comming from the window of her office. It's already morning. She checked out her phone and it is already 6:35am. She check her notification and saw 12 texts and 7 missed calls from Nayeon. And 52 more missed calls from her friend Jihyo not long ago.  
_Why is she calling me so many times at this hours?_ Jeongyeon thought. She was about to call Jihyo when her phone rings. It's Jihyo again. 

"Hello?" Jeongyeon answered while yawning. 

  
"What the hell are you doing?! And where the hell are you?! I've been calling you for five hours now!" Jihyo shouted from the other line. 

  
_Five hours? Really?_

  
"I-I was at work... what's wrong?"   
"Fuck, Yoo Jeongyeon! Come to the hospital now! We took your wife here! And please come as fast as you can!!" Jihyo still shouted.

  
"What? What happened- Jihyo! Park Jihyo!" Jihyo dropped the call. Jeongyeon's heartbeat went faster and louder like it can crush her ribcage! 

  
_Nayeon. No. No. Please tell me nothing happened to my wife! Please tell me she's fine!_ She ran off their building and get on to her car and drove as fast as she can. She arrived at the hospital after a few minutes. She's confuse that all of their friends was there! All looking down. Her eyes searched for Jihyo. _Damn Jihyo! Where are you!?_

  
The door in the end of the hall opened and there this Jihyo looking out of herself. Jeongyeon ran and hold her shoulder. 

  
"Where is my wife?!" She whispered. But Jihyo didn't answer, she just keep looking at Jeongyeon while her tears tried to escape fromw her eyes. "Please Park Jihyo. Tell me where my wife is!" Jeongyeon shook her.

  
"Jeong..." Jihyo started "she's gone..." She added and started to cry!

  
Jeongyeon felt a bomb exploded inside her, her knees felt weak, she hands started to shake, her eyes gets watery. She ran to the room where Jihyo came out and saw a body covered with hospital blanket. She walked closer to the body and took the blanket. She completely lost her strength when she saw Nayeon behind those blanket! 

  
Her shaking hands tried to reach Nayeon's face. "Nayeonie..." she whisphered. "Babe, I'm here..." she tried her best not to drop a single tear. "Please babe wake up. P-please wake up and look at me. P-please." Her voice started to crack. "Nayeonie. Jeongyeon is here. Your Jeongyeonie is here. Please babe open your eyes for me. P-please babe. Please. Please. Please!" She keep talking to Nayeon. "B-babe..." she gently shook Nayeon's shoulder. "Please talk to me. Please wake up fo me."

  
Jihyo etered the room and saw Jeongyeon walking Nayeon up. She can't hold her tears while watching her friend on thay situation. "Jeong..." she reach Jeongyeon and stroke her back. "Jeong... She's not waking up anymore." Jihyo tried to be brave.

  
"No, Jihyo. She's waking up because I'm here!" Jeongyeon said without taking off her eyes to Nayeon. "We need to talk.i need to see her eyes once more. I need to see her moving, I..." She wiped her tears. "I need her in my life." She almost whispered that words. Jihyo saw Jeongyeon holding Nayeon's hands and kissed them. "P-please tell me, i-it was just a dream." 

  
"It's n-not." Jihyo answered and looked down. She can't watch Jeongyeon's expressions anymore. 

  
Jeongyeon held her wife's pale face, she sank her face on Nayeon's chest and cried. A cry that gave everyone a goosebumps! A really load cry. A cry that could make you feel how much pain she's feeling that time...

[end of flashback]

Jeongyeon was left at the deck. But now, the decorated deck was ruined. The white cloth decorations are dirty. The petals are rotten, the candles were melted. She only have the ring from Nayeon on her finger that her wore before she left her own house. No Nayeon. No Nabongs. She let the cold wind pass through her face.

It was Nayeon's death anniversary. Its been a year since Nayeon found dead in that deck because she waited for Jeongyeon to come home overnight. But Jeong did not come home because of work. That is why she's blaming herself for what happened to Nayeon. That if she went home that day, Nayeon is still alive. 

"There is no one better that you Nabongs."

"No one..."


End file.
